


Bounded Dextral

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [19]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: He disliked having another thing to mark him, but so as long he had a hand, he could still fight.





	Bounded Dextral

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "sling."

Nero hated it.  
  
Hated having to figure out the wrappings to fully cover his arm.  
  
Hated having to find a glove that wouldn’t tear under his new claws.  
  
Hated having to pretend that he was still hurt to Kyrie and Credo.  
  
The bright side was one of the journeyman healers not asking about the requested bandages, only raising an eyebrow. (He liked Raphael – the quiet brunette hated bullies as much as he did.)  
  
Nero took multiple tries before he got the cumbersome process down so the disguise wouldn’t fully inhibit him. Guess it was a good thing he was ambidextrous.

**Author's Note:**

> "[Dextral](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinistral_and_dextral)" refers to "right-handedness", from the Latin _[dexter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dexter_and_sinister)_ for "right." ("Sinistral" is left-handedness", from the Latin _sinister_, "left.")


End file.
